jikus_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinna Kemuri
|sibling(s) = |handedness = Right|Race = Faunus|species = Eagle|occupation = |birthday = April 12th|complexion = Tan|auracolor = Chocolate Brown|semblance = Unknown|affiliations = Kemuri Family}}Cinna Kemuri is one of many RWBY OCs created by Jiku. Cinna was created on 19 January 2017. The image to the right is what she would have looked like today had she survived. History Cinna was born to Shade and Iris Kemuri on the island of Menagerie with her triplet sisters Vani and Honey. Cinna, like her siblings and parents, was an eagle faunus. She had wings just like her sister Vani, brother Levi, and her father Shade. Cinna was the boisterous and loud child of the triplets. As a baby, she was rather fussy and never liked to be put down for more than five minutes at a time (which caused her parents quite a bit of trouble). When Cinna learned to talk, she would not shut her mouth. She'd always talk up a storm with anyone she met, even a complete stranger in the market. The only time she really got quiet was when tragedy struck her family. When her sister Honey died shortly after their third birthday, Cinna did not quite understand why. She would always ask her mom and dad where Honey was and if she had woken up yet. This continued until shortly after Cinna and Vani's sixth birthday when their parents explained to her what death meant. After Honey's death, Cinna took up the job of being Vani's eyes. She would lead Vani around the house and village, warning her if she was about to bump into something. She would also explain what colors were and what certain things looked like. This brought Vani and Cinna very close together. Death Cinna, while being the strong and loud one, was very frail. Her immune system was not as strong as her sisters', so it was surprising that she did not get sick before Honey. However, her luck soon ran out. On April 19th, shortly after her seventh birthday, Cinna fell ill with the same illness that had claimed the life of her triplet sister. She would remain sick all the way until February 28th of the next year. Two days before her eighth birthday, she got better. The sisters celebrated their eighth birthday on April 12th of that year. All seemed to be fine after that. Then, on September 1st, the illness returned. This time, it was twice as bad and caused Cinna to be bedridden for days. On September 6th, she could not even move from her bed. The cold weather set in and caused the illness to get even worse than it was. Finally, on September 9th, the eight year old Cinna passed away from the illness. Personality Cinna was a boisterous and social child. Unlike her sister Honey, she openly talked to guests that her father would have over. She was always the life of the party and there was never a dull moment when she was around. Vani even remembers how much fun she had hearing Cinna explain what the colors were with such pep and happiness. She was never unhappy save for when she found out her sister was not coming back. Even on her deathbed, she never stopped smiling. She smiled for her brother and sister (even thought she could not see it) and told them not to worry. She kept her smile until the very end. Hobbies TBA Abilities and Weapons Semblance * ??? ** ??? Category:Female Category:RWBY Category:Deceased Category:Faunus Category:April Birthdays